


Missing You

by The_Stuckness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda?, M/M, NSFW, Other, Sadstuck, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuckness/pseuds/The_Stuckness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He simply misses the greaser, the way he laughs, and the way his hair curls when not slicked back with far too many chemicals. Even the terrible movies and song references that he adores. Kankri misses all of it and he's wiping away the tears blocking his smile at the thought of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

His name is Kankri Vantas and well, he's crying for some reason. Okay so he told a few lies and kept the most important person in his afterlife at bay. But what did Cronus expect from him? He couldn't just go from being a celibate all throughout his life, and even in death, just to admit that he threw it away. Hell, he rejected Cronus for sweeps! But there was something about the way his mouth moved, the way the unlit cigarette between his teeth bobbed. He could never take his lifeless eyes off of the other's face. Or admittedly, lower half of his face. 

Cronus was definitely handsome though, he always was, but Kankri was never one to admit it. He had a vow to keep, after all. But eventually the badgering of the other became too much, and Kankri couldn't say no anymore. He just wanted to let his own lips press against the familiar movement of Cronus' and familiariz it with more than his eyes. His hands had clumsily found Cronus' hair the first time that had happened and their noses banged against one another, but he didn't let that scare him away. It was his first time after all. 

The second time he gave in to that desire it was much smoother, Cronus actually saw it coming that is. Though Kankri was certain that the greaser wasn't very skilled either, or so the seemingly hesitant movements said. But once again he strayed not. He kept persevering in hopes that he would become much more skilled at it. And, he did, but never let it stray further than kissing. In fact, he even had problems with Cronus trying to press up against him. It was barbaric and unfamiliar, the notion uncomfortable just by the thought of it. Eventually that changed though too. 

That takes him to their first time, his body pressed up against Cronus', the Aquarius' hand bunching up his sweater against his chest as he pressed against his grubscars from above the fabric of his sacred leggings. Those certainly had to go too, Kankri never in his life wanted to give into his carnal desires, but just then as his bulge unsheathed and rubbed against the fabric he oh so hated at that moment, he couldn't say no to himself. He panted against Cronus' lips and moaned when he wouldn't stop to listen, adding pressure against his covered grubscars again and again. He fought for words though, and once he found himself triumphant he soon found himself stripped bare, save for his sweater out of request, and offered to Cronus. The beginning of true intimacy had proven odd and honestly uncomfortable, but once the deed was done and his chastity was thrown to the wind he learned the pleasure of engaging in such explicit acts with one he cares for, and found it... rather addictive. 

Thus they did it many times, Kankri learning to be quite the vixen when desiring the other in an intimate fashion. He also took the time to study many ways of engaging in such actions, and even learned how to pleasure Cronus in turn. It soon became something that he knew he wouldn't be able to give up... And he only had to blame himself for denying himself such pleasures for so long. And perhaps Cronus as well, for being so damn handsome. 

But now, as translucent tears roll down his cheeks, and he takes the time to recall these memories, he regrets the decisions he made alongside fornicating with the other. Such as deciding to keep their intimacy a secret. He knows everything that's taking place is his fault just because of that... Cronus gallivanting around with any... hussy he can get his hands on. Or well, that will take him. It's all his fault. If only he had let Cronus display him as his lover... Even as his official matesprit.... This wouldn't be happening. But he found himself far too prudish to want to tell everyone what he had done. What he had desired... What he desires in general. Generalized though, all he wants is Cronus. And not entirely in an intimate fashion. He simply misses the greaser, the way he laughs, and the way his hair curls when not slicked back with far too many chemicals. Even the terrible movies and song references that he adores. Kankri misses all of it and he's wiping away the tears blocking his smile at the thought of the other. 

Oh, he even misses the ridiculous violet socks that Cronus is obviously far too attached to, and his comical seahorse boxers. He can't help but feel a tug at his heart at the thought of the hidden away spell books and magic items that Cronus insists are rubbish but obviously still holds dear. Every little bit of Cronus is like an addictive remedy, once he heals your troubles and your worries once, you want him to do it again and again. There are other parts Kankri also misses, parts that make his body ache in a way he never imagined it would... He has to drag himself away from those thoughts though as he hesitantly grabs his phone, going over to his couch and laying down as he dials Cronus' number and holds it to his ear. Kankri being the way he is blocks his number when he does this, making sure the other will answer, but it never seems to happen until he's sure it does at the sound of the other's voice. 

“Heeyyy chief, vwhat's eatin ya?” Kankri at first breaks out into a smile, thinking Cronus had assumed it was him and wasn't cross with him-- “tell me about it at the beep, and I might just call back.” Oh. It's his voicemail. The cancer frowns heavily and sniffles once, trying to compose himself, but it's hard. Oh it's oh so hard to compose himself when he knows the things Cronus could be doing since he's not answering his phone. 

“Hello, Cronus. It's me, again. I thought I would check up on you, hoping for an actual conversation. But you're obviously busy....” He sniffles once more, actually crying. He's crying over the phone and oh it's so embarrassing. “What about me? Well I'm obviously busy, I just try to call you when I have free time.” He waits in silence for a moment, not actual silence though, considering he's a blubbering fool over the phone. “I... I'm lying... Cronus, I miss y--” His voicemail cuts off, telling him his time is up for the message. He actually waited too long to say it and it got cut off. How pathetic... He presses the end call button and tosses his phone onto the coffee table with his most recent book, and hugs his knees to his chest in a laying fetal position. He then soon falls asleep, a depressing ball of what used to be composed social justice. 

The door to his hive slams open and Kankri jumps out of his sleep dazed state, almost falling off the couch but catching himself just before. He looks to the doorway and in it is a rather... befuddled looking Cronus. His eyebrows are furrowed and his hair isn't done up-- he's even in sweatpants and a form fitting tank-top. The tensing of his abdominal muscles are obvious under the thin fabric and Kankri is automatically convinced that this is another one of his dreams. And so when Cronus crosses the room quickly he holds his arms up, ready to let dream Cronus take him into his loving never faltering arms. Everything about it feels real though, but he can't find it in him to care. Cronus is there, and he's quick to scoop Kankri up and hold him close, murmuring against the top of his head. 

“Oh Kan... Don't vworry me like that...” Kankri just nods against dream Cronus' chest, taking in the all too real feeling of him. He feels solid and cool, and right. He feels right. When Cronus shifts to cup Kankri's cheeks with his hands he just smiles tiredly up at his lover, blinking away weary tears that gather in his all too dead eyes. And then Cronus leans down and kisses him, ever so gently, and then his whole face and Kankri slowly begins to realize that this-- this isn't a dream. This is actually Cronus. Cronus kissing him, Cronus that's worried, that came to his hive... In sweatpants and his hair undone. Cronus that is pressing his lips against his just a bit harder. He realizes that this is indeed his lover and suddenly he's responding. 

Kankri's quick to cry all over again, but there's a smile on his lips as he smashes his lips against his matesprit's, as he mumbles against that perfect mouth. “I've missed you, oh how I've missed you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Cronus.” 

“Me too... Me too Kan. I missed ya too. I'm sorry I'm an idiot.” Cronus missed him too, he just said it and it makes Kankri wrap his arms around his neck tightly shifting to wrap his legs around the other's waist. This isn't shrugged off either, Cronus moves his hands down, running along Kankri's sides before going to his thighs and wrapping around under them to hold him up against himself. The two of them kiss one another with growing passion and Kankri's hands clumsily find their way into Cronus' hair, just like the first time they ever kissed. In fact, the feeling of being with Cronus is so blazing hot, it's like their first time all over again. 

The greaser starts walking, methodically knowing the way to Kankri's respiteblock without running into anything. Their mouths entranced with the movements of the other's the whole time as they fight to stay attached to one another. And surely enough they win that fight and the door to the smaller troll's respiteblock swings open, Cronus stepping in with Kankri in tow just to spin around and shut the door with Kankri's body, holding him up against the door with the power of his hips, his hands trailing up under Kankri's shirt, inching it up. They find themselves having to break away for a moment, but the moment only lasts so long before their against one another again, Cronus' nails lightly running along his candy red lover's dark grubscars; making the smaller of the two keen lightly against his mouth, the sound causing his lips to part. 

Cronus Ampora, always being the sleazy troll he is; is quick to take action, snaking his tongue inside of Kankri's mouth, exploring the cavern of it before finding the other's wet appendage and working against it. A small moan comes out of the cancer, his back arching off the door slightly as he clenches his eyes shut. Though it is not from the intimate liplocking, but from the fact that Cronus has bucked his hips against his. It's obvious that the greaser's bulge is already unsheathed under his sweatpants, the appendage fighting against the fabric of them almost violently as Kankri's own bulge fights against the only layer he has on, which is the thin fabric of his boxers. In fact, they're so thin that the material of them are already heavily wet from his nook's secretions.

In normal situations with the other troll, Kankri would be embarrassed by such a fact, but right now he's only worried about getting further, about being loved by the other. So he says no complaints as he keeps meticulously working his tongue against Cronus', hips starting to grind down the best they can against Cronus' trapped bulge. And then with a whine ripping from his mouth, Kankri loses Cronus' lips against his, the Aquarius pulling away to take a heavy breath. “Vwowv doll, ta think you're this vworked up already, and my bulge isn't anyvwhere near you.” 

“Please Cronus... That way of speaking is highly unnecessary, I'm quite worked up as it is.” 

“Vwell yeah, that's obwvious. But I mean, a little bit more vwon't kill ya, vwill it?” 

“N-No, I suppose it won't. Though I would appreciate it if you hurried up...” 

“Heyyyy, no rushin' a good thing, chief, vwe've got a good wvibe goin'.” 

“Yes, it would seem we do... But Cronus please... I would much rather you make love to me now, and tease me later.” 

“Ain't no fun if I don't get ta tease ya now, just hang in there. You got this, babe.” 

“If you say so Cronus, though if I manage to ruin your sweatpants while in this position, do not blame anyone but yourself.” 

Cronus tsks, and seems to roll his eyes, bucking his hips against Kankri's once in display. “Right right, I already knowv you. You're such a naughty boy normally, I guess I'm impressed. You obwviously hawven't touched yourself vwithout permission. Guess you deserwve a revward, huh svweet thing? For being such a good boy for Daddy.” 

Kankri moans just at the name, biting his lip harshly as his face manages to become an even darker shade of red than it already is. “Cronus p-please.” 

“Uh-uh-uh. That's not my name right novw, Princess.” 

“.... Daddy.” 

“ _Bingo._ ” Kankri bites his lip just a bit harder before Cronus bucks his hips one more time. “Does my good boy vwanna ask Daddy for his revward nicely?” 

Swallowing the bit of pride he has Kankri nods and wiggles his hips the best he can when pressed against the door. “D-Daddy please... Please do it....” 

“Do vwhat exactly?” 

“Please don't make me say it....” 

“Vwell I don't knowv vwhat you're talking about if you don't tell me.” 

“Cronus!” 

“Vwhat vwas that?” 

“What about this is a reward if you insist on torturing me???” 

“Don't knowv. You're kinda ruining it for yourself, babe.” Cronus keeps grinding his hips up against Kankri's sensitive fabric covered nook, teasing him as he grins maliciously. 

“Please....” Kankri of course tries to get the most out of this too by gyrating his hips back against the other's but then his hips are grabbed and held still. 

“Please vwhat?” 

“Please Daddy, _fuck me._ Honestly how hard is that to get from please when we're in such a compromising situation???” 

“The fuck me part vwould hawve done vwithout the other thing.” 

“Oh shut up and do me already before I result to my hand.” 

“I'm amazed you hawven't.” 

“CRONUS!” 

“Right right. Who's your Daddy?” 

Kankri breathes out, resting his head back against the door. “You are.... Now will you please... have sexual intercourse with me?” 

“That isn't wvery hot, Kan.” 

“And I'm not very patient, Cronus.” 

“Right right.” The greaser attempts another eye roll but moves from the door, carrying Kankri to the human mattress he helped him get into the room after being together for a bit. It makes things such as what's going on right now all the easier. And oh, it certainly does. He lays Kankri down, easily removing of his boxers without any awkward disagreements. And it's obvious that his candy red lover is needy with how his bulge writhes against his abdomen, smearing translucent red against his freckled gray skin, and how his nook practically seeps out pre-material, openly inviting the greaser as he pushes down his sweatpants and boxers all in one go, sighing out as his bulge is released. The cancer spreads his thighs upon seeing the bulge of his matesprit, his blunt teeth biting harshly at his lip as he waits to be pleasured. 

And oh when Cronus settles himself between those slightly chubby thighs and slides his base into home it makes him wonder why he ever decided to keep his distance. The larger has to take a moment, squeezing at Kankri's hips lovingly as he lets his bulge wriggle inside of the other ever so slightly, flicking against his walls as he enjoys the intense heat of his hot red lover. After a moment though he pets his thighs and slowly pulls his hips back, cooing to the other. “Oh... You're such a good boy Kanny.... Not ewven vwhining vwhen I slip in vwithout vwarning.... Daddy's good boy...” 

Kankri himself is at a loss for words, and well, breath as well. “Y-Yes... I'm your good boy... Daddy.” At the sound of the affectionate yet humanly familial name Cronus drives his hips forward, thrusting into Kankri without abandon, he knows that it's alright. They've done it before. And even if he were to try, he knows he isn't able to hold back right now. He simply leans down over his lover, the smaller wrapping his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist, and thrusts again and again. His breaths become heavier, their bodies become one. Sweat rolls off of Cronus' body and onto Kankri's and it's hard for either of them to know where their body ends and the other's begins. 

They continue like that, Kankri panting and moaning out his cries for Daddy, Cronus giving appraisal as he thrusts harder and harder, that familiar sensation bubbling in his gut. It sucks to be so close, but Kankri feels it too, and Cronus knows just when he's about to tip over, and without giving an order to wait for permission he let's the feeling of Kankri clenching around his bulge overwhelm him, the cancer releasing his candy red material between the two of them with a loud wanton cry for Daddy, and Cronus kissing at his cheeks as he basks in after glow, telling him that he's such a good boy, his hips movements stopped for the moment as not to hurt the other. 

Once Kankri comes down from his coital bliss, he purrs and realizes that the other has not yet released and so he purposefully constricts his nook walls against the bulge that Cronus was ever so slowly trying to pull out of the other. “Please... Keep going.... It's okay Cronus, I'll be okay....” The greaser nods, noticing that the scene has played out and now's he's simply being trusted by his matesprit and he starts thrusting again, being as gently as possible against his lover's oversensitive nook before biting down on his own lip and groaning out his release, his slurry of violet flowing into the other as he keeps his hips firmly against his. His bulge also doesn't sheathe right away, it taking a moment as he lays there, bulge inside his matesprit as he pants out, purring after a moment and falling onto the smaller troll. Said small troll is quick to complain though, grumbling about the other's weight and pushing him off once his bulge finally leaves his nook and sheathes. 

Being pushed off doesn't stop Cronus' onslaught of affection though and he's quick to wrap his arms around the other, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. “I missed ya, Kan....” 

“I missed you too Cronus... Now get some sleep... Oh and... I love you.” 

“Lovwe ya too Kankri.” This last line brings a content smile to Kankri's face, and he cuddles peacefully against his matesprit for a bit. Of course though it dawns on him that he's full of material and a mess when securely held in the sleeping arms of the his matesprit and he has no hope for escape... Moments like this make him wonder how he ever missed him.


End file.
